Lord Frog and Monsieur Rosbif
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Drabbles. "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." FrUk. Capítulo tres: Paroles (Charlie Hebdo)
1. Comme des enfants

Comme des enfants

Cuando está de buen humor, Inglaterra hace té de sabores rarísimos. En lo que a mí y a Francia respecta, son los que mejor le salen.

Francia, tú, él, ella, hasta yo pensaba que, de buenas a primeras, podía hacer té hasta de orquídeas. Y no. Se toma su tiempo, que no es mucho (y menos si está Francia)

_risas_

A veces, Inglaterra toma de la mano a Francia y le arrastra al patio trasero a jugar entre las plantas y la mesa del té, si hace sol. Y si hace calor, juegan con el agua como locos bajitos.

Discuten divertidísimo.

_-Hey frog!_

_-Quoi, rosbif?_

_-¿Sientes el llamado de la naturaleza? -chorro de agua helada-_

_-¡Bestia!-tirita, y sonríe, a pesar de tener la melena empapada- Al menos las ranas sabemos nadar -balde entero en la cara- ¿Qué se siente ser el más sucio pirata y no saber nadar?_

_-¡Al fin admites ser una fro...! ¡Trampas, trampas! Todos los franceses son iguales._

_-Sacrebleu, non. Te enamorarías de todos._

_-I... I..._

_beso._

Cuando llueve y hace frío, se echan al sofá a ver televisión. Británica, claro. Y Francia se burla, e Inglaterra se ríe, pero se enfada, y marca tanto las erres que Piaf se encela un poquito.

_-Pues claro, porque es humor inglés, y los wankers no lo entienden._

_-Mon dieu, Angleterre, ¿desde cuando es gracioso veneno en el café? y encima "_And if I were yar' hasband' I would drrinkk et'."__

__-Deja de destgggrozaggr mi heggrmoso idioma.__

__-Mi acento te encanta,lo sabes.__

__y se sonroja, porque es verdad.__

Son esos días cuyas noches Inglaterra se queda un ratito más despierto, para ver como la luna ilumina tenuemente la habitación. Y la respiración regular de Francia, y acaricia su pecho. Y duerme sonriendo.


	2. La chevelure

_¡Oh vellón, que rizándose baja hasta la cintura!_

_¡Oh bucles! ¡Oh perfume cargado de indolencia!_

_¡Éxtasis! Porque broten en esta oscura alcoba_

_Los recuerdos dormidos en esa cabellera,_

_La quiero hoy agitar, cual si un pañuelo fuese._

_-C.B._

* * *

><p>A Inglaterra le encanta el pelo de Francia.<p>

Casi siempre lo lleva suelto, pero la mayoría de las veces que le visita en Londres (que son MUCHAS) se lo ata, con moño y todo, (porquesinoseleesponja, e Inglaterra se burla).

"Es que, mon Dieu, aquí es más húmedo que -insertar descripción explícita del Big Ben y cómo es que se pone cuando juega a _eso _con la tour Eiffel."

Ahí es cuando Inglaterra se sonroja, pero se SONROJA si es uno de esos días en los que no han hecho nada fuera de la cama (y otros muebles, si estamos desesperadillos y de buenas), y le dice wanker, y vuelven al punto inicial.

"Bloody hell", y lo que pasa es que se ve tremendamente bien, y él lo odia, y se pasa una mano discretamente por el pelo desordenado, que por más que ha tratado, sabe que JAMÁS se le va a acomodar, y mucho menos como a Francia.

Entonces Francia le besa, y claaaro que se deja, cómo no iba a dejarse, por dios, es Franciaaaa, y él es Inglaterra. Como si fuera necesario añadir más, bloody hell. Le devuelve el beso con más cariño del que quisiera, perdónenlo, es que aquí mi niño galo no deja pasar una sola oportunidad para conseguirle un poco más al inglesito. Y obvio lo consigue, lleva casi toda la vida consiguiéndolo.

Lleva la sonrisa boba mientras le pasa una mano por detrás del cuello, para halar la cintilla que puede ser o bien roja, o azul, y más bien creo que hoy es marsala, porque dieu, Francia va al día.

Y me van a prometer que esto no se lo vamos a decir a nadie, pero es el equivalente de Inglaterra al fetiche que tiene Francia por quitarle la corbata lentamente. Él suele quedarse la cinta en las manos, y si estamos traviesos, en la boca. Huelga decir que esas condenadas cintas fueron las co-estrellas de muchas escenas de manos atadas, en el pasado y creo que ahora mismo.

No, creo que no, porque ya le han abrazado con las piernas, y este es un signo inequívoco de que debes darte prisa, Francia. Cosa que no hace ni tardo ni perezoso, de frente y con esa sonrisa que encanta. Y como hemos decidido que Inglaterra está muy feliz, le sonríe de vuelta, no sin rehuir un poco la mirada al principio.

Le besa, y creo que vamos a dejarles que hagan lo suyo, porque si Inglaterra se da cuenta de que vamos a oírle cantar hasta L'amour est une oiseau rebelle al revés, va a matarme.

* * *

><p><em>¡Haré algo largo pronto! Se los prometo.<em>

_No sé, me hice un ask ReaKafka._


	3. Paroles

_I do not dare,_

_I do not dare to write it,_

_if you die._

* * *

><p>Salió de Westminster casi corriendo, con el corazón en un hilo, y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Compró un billete de British Airways, sin detenerse un poco a pensar en riesgos. Sólo quería...<p>

Cuando llegó. fue directo a su casa. Gritó su nombre un par de veces, hasta realizar que era casi obvio que no estaría ahí. Podía escaquearse del trabajo a veces -intentó sonreír- pero no ahora.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, soltando un bufido, y recargándose contra la pared. Ya iba a buscarlo al trabajo (no sin sonrojarse un poco, porque, con todo, seguía siendo Inglaterra), cuando llegó. Se veía cansado, bastante cansado. Tenía unas grandes sombras violetas bajo los ojos, e Inglaterra se sabía demasiado bien el rostro de Francia como para notar que la barba no estaba del largo común.

Aún así, le sonríe.

-Viniste.

Ya lo hemos dicho, pese al momento y estar casi igual de preocupado que él, se sonroja... y le pasa la mano por la nuca y por la cintura, al puro estilo Hollywood. El francés abre los ojos con sorpresa, y le corresponde al abrazo, necesitándole un poco más de lo necesario.

Después de un rato, como siempre, alguien le busca un beso al otro, y esta vez es Inglaterra el que se esfuerza de veras e el beso, intentando no perderse tanto, y da como resultado un beso dulce, de los que consuelan.

-¿Estás...? -comienza el inglés, antes de que Francia lo corte con un nuevo abrazo.

No hacía falta decirlo.

Estaba bien.

Pero era terrible.

* * *

><p>Viñeta sobre el ataque contra Charlie Hebdo.<p>

Je suis Charlie.

Ask: ReaKafka


End file.
